


Defense Against the Dark

by ThoseFiveChicks



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thunderstorms, ace!Owen, alive!Owen, can you tell which two lovely ladies I wrote this for?, fuck everything I am a terrible writer, ugh title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen doesn't like storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense Against the Dark

“Parker. Parker, wake up,” said Owen at nearly one in the morning. Parker was already awake— who could sleep in a storm like this, the sound of the rain alone was deafening— but that didn't stop him feigning irritation when he rolled over to acknowledge his boyfriend.  
“What?” he asked, opening one eye. He hadn't heard Owen come in— when did he ever, Owen was quieter in boots than some people were in their socks— but it was natural that Owen would be in the apartment. They'd started living together about a month ago, but sleeping together, in either sense of the phrase, wasn't something that really happened in their relationship— Parker needed space to spread out and toss and turn when he slept, and Owen was completely disinterested in sex— so seeing Owen in his bedroom was unusual.  
Owen didn't respond, but flinched as lightning brought the room to daylight-brightness, followed nearly immediately by the crash of thunder.  
“You're not afraid of storms, are you?” Parker asked, sitting up. The lack of response, coupled with another flinch as lightning struck again, was answer enough, and Parker moved over in his bed, making room for Owen to sit down. “Come here.”  
Owen did, burying his face in Parker's chest. After a few moments of silence, Parker thought to ask, “What's the problem with storms?”  
Owen shrugged. “Dunno,” he informed Parker's stomach. “Never liked 'em as a kid, either.”  
Parker did not reply, absently working his fingers through Owen's hair. Some of the tension went out of Owen, but with every flash and crack was a flinch followed by near-total relaxation, which looked strange to say the very least.  
They did not speak as the storm raged outside. At some point— maybe around two-fifteen— Krissy joined them, curling up at Owen's side as though she knew what was going on and wanted to protect him.  
Eventually, the storm ended, the rain cutting off as though by a faucet and the thunder fading into distant rumbles. Owen did not move, staying cuddled up beside Parker, Krissy still sleeping beside him.  
“You okay?” Parker asked, and for a moment there was no answer. Then, at last, a nod.  
“Can I stay?”  
Parker smiled, kissing the top of Owen's head. “You can always stay.”  
When they woke in the morning, Parker would be spread out like a starfish on his back, and Owen would be using Parker's arm as a pillow, and Krissy would be nowhere in sight, but all in all?  
They would start sleeping like this more often.


End file.
